Smile
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: YAOI: A little one-shot about Rukia noticing her brother finally moving on from his wife. And the little quirks he and his lover have. Rukia's POV.


**Title: **Smile

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated T

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Byakuya x Toshiro

**Additional Characters: **Rukia

**Additional Tags: **Dedicated to _Kailyssia_, for that fabulous review on Midnight Lovers

**Summary: **A little one-shot about Rukia noticing her brother finally moving on from his wife. And the little quirks he and his lover have. Rukia's POV.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Here I am sitting at 3am… wanting to write something. I read the reviews for my other fanfic and just suddenly craved Byakuya and Toshiro.

**Toshiro: **I don't want you thinking about me when you are about to go to sleep…

**Byakuya: **Quite inappropriate for a Noble.

**Loveless Paradox:** Luckily, I am not a Noble. Just me. Alii

**Toshiro: **Well Ms. Alii _doesn't own anything except maybe this story._

**Loveless Paradox: **How kind of you to point that out Hitsu-bear

**Toshiro:** Don't call me tha—

**Byakuya: **Love, just ignore her.

**Loveless Paradox: **Oi, be nice :c

**Toshiro: **Lets just see what she writes…

**Byakuya: **This better be good

**Loveless Paradox: **o_o

* * *

**_Smile_**

When the Winter War was over and everything was calm, I noticed my brother was slowly changing for the better. He'd spend time with me, even if it was a small cup of tea. He'd listen to me when I'd complain about Ichigo or Renji.

At first I didn't think anything of it, Captain Hitsugaya and brother had a lot in common, besides the fact that they were both quite stoic. The only one that could bring out the frustrated sides of them was probably Ichigo. But the first time I noticed Captain Hitsugaya in our home, I just thought maybe brother invited him over for tea. Slowly but surely I noticed the smaller white haired male at our home more than twice a week.

Brother could have tea with whomever he liked, so I never questioned it. Brother was a private person, I'm sure he wouldn't have liked me butting into his life and questioning his friends.

I also liked Captain Hitsugaya, he got along well with Captain Ukitake and we'd sit to have tea sometimes in the thirteenth division.

Spotting Brother and Captain Hitsugaya talking to each other in a corner away from prying eyes, confused me a little. I had hid behind a pillar without thinking, and though they were whispering and I couldn't hear them. I watched them interacting.

Sometimes Captain Hitsugaya would touch brothers arm. Sometimes I'd catch brother or Captain Hitsugaya giving a small smirk to each other as if they knew something we didn't know. Sometimes only when Captain Hitsugaya was in brothers presence, I would notice a sincere smile on brothers face. It was a secret smile between the two of them that made me realize I was missing something critical.

When I saw Captain Hitsugaya come out of brothers room in one of his robes rubbing his eyes tiredly. I froze at the end of the hallway and watched him yawn before he turned around and grabbed brothers hand and they walked out to the private garden. They hadn't noticed me.

In a span of two years, I'd never been more confused. But seeing my brother happy again since Hisana passed, made me proud, and happy to call Byakuya my brother.

When both Captain Hitsugaya and Brother sat in front of me at the table where they wished to speak to me. I couldn't help but make them squirm. I knew it was coming, I'd been prepared two years coming. When Brothers face took a pink hue as he tried to get what he was saying across. I pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

Captain Hitsugaya was the colour of a cherry, but when his face slowly began losing courage and he began to reach for brother to get him to stop trying. I grinned and gave my consent.

The little smile they gave each other and the hug I received plus the slight flick to the forehead for being cheeky from brother was worth every moment.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **So I stole that forehead flick from Itachi, sue me. I kind of adored writing this. A first person story is a little drab but I hope you liked it.

At first I thought this was going to come out tiny. Doesn't look too bad..

I hope you hit that little review button at the bottom. I don't mind requests either!

_Alii xoxo_

If you liked this you'll probably like my other Byakuya x Toshiro smut story Midnight Lovers: s/7288392/1/Midnight-Lovers


End file.
